Is this the start of something new?
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: sequel to is it the end? Can they really live in the same town and get along. Can they move past just that the past? What happens when new secrets and lies start to tear the four apart? will they go back into the hatred they have had for years or move on
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry it is taking me so long to finally get the first chapter of this up but i have been more concentrated on Heartache Every Moment and kinda pushed this one to the back of my mind. I also work alot so I don't really get much done. By the way the hit and run was caused by monica for the sake of the story. But here is the first chapter hope you all like. If you keep liking this story let me know and i'll continue if not... I just don't know. Enjoy. Don't own anything.

**Chapter 1**

Everyone had been waiting on news of Sam in the waiting room. When they took Sam in they rushed her in and that was almost two hours ago. Everyone was now worried they knew that something had gone wrong with it taking that long. Alexis was there but she got restless and decided to go visit Nikolas hoping by the time she came back she would have news on her eldest daughter. Liz was asleep her head on Jason's shoulder and Lucky was next to her in his own little world. Maxie and Spinelli was on the other side of the room looking at something on his laptop.

Lucky tuned back in just as Alexis was walking towards them with Dr. Devlin and Robin. Lucky stood up which got Jason's attention he softly woke Elizabeth up. "How is she?" asked Lucky. As Jason and Elizabeth stood by him Alexis, Spinelli and Maxie completeing the circle to the doctors.

Robin smiled at them. "Well Sam is very lucky woman. She had obtained new injuries along with her old ones" Robin said before she was cut in by Dr. Devil.

"We needed to pop Sam's hip back in because she dislocated it again. She will need about a month in physical theraphy. That is the only old injury she had. With the newest accident she was involved in Sam had a couple of bruised ribs that rest can heal. She has some cuts and bruises. Sam had apparently cut her stomach on what looked like glass. That is her worsed wound. The glass was pretty big if it would have went in any deeper it would of severed her small intestine. But we pulled all the glass out and sowed her back up. She will have to be here for a couple days. We will run more test later tonight when Dr. Lee comes in" right then his pager went off and he excused himself.

Robin was about to leave when they stopped her. "Why would she need Dr. Lee?" asked alexis confused.

Sympathy went across Robin's face. "Since May of 2007 a little before Jake was born"Robin said giving them a cloes date for everything. " Sam had been doing taking some experimental drugs"

Jason was confused he was still with Sam then and never remembered seeing her take any meds. "Why was she taking Experiment drugs and why didn't I know about it?" asked Jason.

Elizabeth and Lucky looked from Robin to Jason when he spoke. They both could see his confusion. Robin gave him a small smile. "The only people that knew she was taking the drugs were of course her doctors. Me, Dr. Lee and Patrick. She didn't want anyone to know incase it didn't work. The drugs were still being tested and she volintered to do it even knowing the risk to her menta health and health in general."

It was all of their turns to be confused. "I don't understand. Why was Sam taking drugs that could alter her mental health and risk to her physical health as well?" asked Alexis.

Robin looked at the group. "All of know how badly Sam wanted a child. She had gone to Dr. Lee and asked her if there was anything and of course Dr. Lee told her about this drug and how they were researching it and testing it out. Sam was intriged to say the less. So when she heard that her show was going to be filming where the drug was being researched she went and became their guinea pig. And she brought back the drugs to the hospital and she would get a monthly shot that was supervised by one of us on her case. The drug is suppose to release powerful agents that would help take away the scar tissue that was causing Sam not being able to concieve and carry her own child" Robin explainded.

"Ok so that explains the physcial part but why mental?" asked Maxie.

Robin looked at her cousin then at the rest. "As any drug there are side effects. This drug however produces what we don't know all we know is that it goes striaght to Sam's brain Altering certian brain function at different times. There have been at less 6 recorded times that Sam's brain had been altered and showed on test. They never happened here at the hosptial but they either occured a couple days to hours before she showed up but her last shot was in Janurary. This may be the reason why you might have gotten the feeling there was something off about Sam since at less June." she said.

Jason looked at Robin. "What happen's when Sam mind was Altered and when did they all occur because I noticed something a little off about Sam even though I was in jail around then" Jason said.

"Well when Sam mind is altered as you say. She has suffered so far. Confusion, mood alterings, frozen states in which causes her not to react but just stand there in almost a conatonic state, laps in judgement. Her doing something that is completely against something she would ever do and it brings forward the strongest emotion she has at that moment rather it be rage, guilt, sorrow. The laps in memory happened." Robin grabbed her chart for exacted dates. Jason was thinking and all the signs Sam had was when she did something that he had condemed her for. "Lets see it started Late June, the next would be July 17th, then it hit right before her accident with Carly and after seeing Ric with the next day being the day she testified at your trial but that is the one that lasted the longest, then the middle of August, She experinenced one at the ball, then the last occured Janurary 7th of this year" She said. Robin was confused when she saw shock on all there faces. "Why do you all locked shocked about those dates?" asked Robin she was highly interesting since Sam had been her patient for many many months.

After a few minutes of drawing in on everything Jason spoke. "Something happened around thoses dates that Sam did that changed so many things. Most of them aren't secrets anymore so. Late June would be when she watched Jake be taken she told us she froze in a moment of weakness none of us believed her. July 17th was when she came and visited me in Prision and broke up with me. I knew she was off when she showed up. Carly and he fought of course but Ric wanted her to use what she knew against me at trail but she didn't. August Sam hired thugs to terroize Liz and the kids at the park I don't know about the ball I only saw Sam a couple of times and wasn't sure what happened there with her. But in January she told Carly something she shouldn't of" Jason said. Knowing Alexis, Robin and Maxie didn't know that Jason was Jakes true father.

Robin shook her head. "That explains alot and why she had started drinking more. Maybe this will all tell you something maybe Sam really wasn't in control when those things happened. I don't know Sam personally but I even noticed the littlest change in her from when we talked and worked together in 2005 So maybe this explains alot and now all you can truely move on. You should be able to see Sam now. She will be here couple days then she can go home but its advise not alone she will need some help to make sure she doesn't pull out her stitches and hurt her hip even more"

"Thank you robin" Alexis said before walking away towards her daughters room. Maxie followed right behind leaving Lucky, Jason and Elizabeth and Spinelli behind in shock.

Alexis and Maxie walked into Sam's room. Sam was already awake and smiled at the two. "Hey"

Alexis kissed sam's forehead gently. "How you feeling"

Sma shrugged. "They got me on some pretty hard drugs so I am feeling good" Sam smiled but it faded when she saw the look on their face when she said drug. "Whats going on?" asked Sam.

Alexis side. "why didn't you tell us that you were taking an experiment drug Sam?"

Sam turned her head. "I don't want to talk about it" she said.

"Sam we already know what it does and what the side effects were" Maxie said empasing side effects.

Sam's head snapped in there direction. "They told you?" asked Sam.

"Ya they told us and the dates Sam. Jason put everything else together about what you did" Alexis said.

"Oh. I am really tired do you think I could get some rest?" Sam asked.

"OF course. I will come visit later" said Alexis.

"Me to ill bring you some magazines and stuff so your not bored" said Maxie in a cheery voice

sam smiled. "Thanks guys. See you both later" she said as she watched them leave as they left Dr. Lee came in right after them. "So whats the verdict?" sam said sitting up a little but slowly.

"Well Sam the drug seemed to work there isn't that much scar tissue left. But you are lucky that glass wasn't lower or it could of made everything you have gone through worth nothing. But I do want to an ultrasound just to double check" Dr. Lee said getting everything ready. Sam laid there watcheding Dr. Lee look at the screen. "Well everything looks fine. I don't see why after you are healed from all your injures including that hip you wouldn't be able to get pregnant and carry a child but if and when you do. I am still going to see it as a high risk pregnancy. So get plently of rest and I'll check on you later"

"Thanks Dr.Lee" Sam said as the doctor left. Sam closed her eyes after that and feel asleep happy that the scrafice she made was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry it is taking me so long to get this one started its just a hard one for me to write. especially being nice to elizabeth part but im slowly getting threw it... if you got ideas on this story pm and let me know help is always welcomed.. LOL... but im not expecting this to be a long fic but here is the next chapter in honar of my birthday... I'll try to update heartache ever moment tonight after dinner if im not going out... Enjoy! own nothing still._

**Chapter 2**

Two boring weeks Sam had spent in the hospital. Sam was extra bored this time around. She had less vistors then she had the first time. She had the normal Maxie, Nikolas, Alexis and Lucky. Sam and Lucky had decided just to be friends right now and to rebuild what was torn down before. Spinelli stopped by a couple times and Jason only showed up when Sam was asleep. Sam knew Jason was there because she could always feel when he was close but she didn't let him know she was really awake. They still hadn't talked about the shocking news he recieved and rather or not it work. Elizabeth only stopped by when she was doing rounds. Sam didn't really mind because Dr. Ian Devlin was always around. At first Sam thought it was weird because where ever she was he would be close by. But on a day like today she was glad he had showed up.

Sam was just getting released and had just finished changing into something more comfortable than the hospital attire. She walked out of the bathroom right when he walked in. "Hey. I wasn't excepting to see you today" She said as she sat her bag down and sat down on the bed.

He smiled at her. "Well i heard you were getting released yet again. I mean didn't i tell you the last time to avoid stalkers and killers" he said to her.

Sam laughed. "Ya you did. But i couldn't help it when they are waiting for me at my own apartment really no way to avoid them" she smiled.

He looked down and pulled out some papers. "These are you release papers thought i'd bring them to you so you don't hurt yourself to much. I will go get you a wheelchair so we can wheel you out with the intent of you not coming back here for a long time" he winked at her.

Sam smiled. "i have no intent of being back here anytime soon. Now if you don't mind i really would like it if i could leave"

"Right i'll go get the wheelchair and be right back" he said as he walked out the door.

Sam sighed as she waited for him to come back. She was getting really tired and just wanted to go home and climb into her own bed for a very long time. A few minutes later Ian came back in with the wheelchair and helped Sam in to it. He takes her out front where a cab is waiting for her. He helps her get in. "Thank you" Sam says to him.

He smiles at her sweetly. "No problem. I was wondering if on Friday you would like to go for drinks"

Sam smiles at him. "I'd like that. Bye" she says as she shut the door and the cab drives off.

When Sam got home she slipped the key in the door and opened it. She sighed a huge relief as she shut the door and turned the light on. She was so happy to be home. She looked around and saw the mess on the floor from the struggle. Sighing at the fact she couldn't climb right into bed she started cleaning up before she locked up shutting the lights off and going to her room to take a very very long nap.

**XXXXX**

When Friday came along Sam was well rested. She hadn't done anything those for days but straighten up her apartment, sleep and spend time with Alexis and the girls but for the most part she slept. She was glad that she wasn't bothered much. Her first night home she got calls from Maxie making sure she was ok or Alexis asking the exact same thing. Now that it was Friday Sam was a little happy about going out with Ian.

She didn't know why but she liked him. Maybe it was the fact that he had no ties to Jason or Lucky or to anyone in Port Charles except for Patrick. He was also a well respected Doctor which was something new for Sam. She never went out with anyone well respected. Lucky was the closest thing she had to well respected even he had his demons. Sam looked in the mirror. Her hair was down with soft curls at the bottom. She was wearing jeans and black tank top and her jean jacket with black boots that came up to her knees.

Sam was finishing putting on her silver hoop earrings when there was a knock at the door. Smiling a nervous smile in the mirror Sam walked out of her bedroom and answered the door. She expected to see Ian but it was Lucky. "What are you doing here?" her smiled faded.

Lucky walked passed her. "I wanted to talk to you" he said turning around and looking at her.

Sam shut the door and glared at him. "Can this wait?"

Lucky looked Sam over. "You going out?" he asked

Sam smiled at him kinda nervous about what she was going to tell Lucky. "Umm. I kinda have a date and he is going to be here any minute" trying to calm herself down.

Lucky's jaw tighten at the words she had a date. Yes they were friends but he still wanted her.. "Who are you going out with?" he said as nicely as he could

Sam was getting ready to answer when there was a knock on the door. She opened it and smiled. "Hey"

Lucky couldn't see them and already hated whoever was there. "You look amazing. Are you ready to go?" asked Ian.

"Why thank you and yes let me get my purse" she turned around and opened the door more that Ian walked in as well seeing Lucky but didn't say anything. Sam got her purse and looked at Lucky. "When you leave can you please make sure this place is all locked up" she smiled at him as she turned towards Ian. "Come on lets go" She said taking his arm as they left.

**XXXXX**

Sam and Ian walked into Jakes and up to the bar. "I hope Jakes is ok. Patrick said it was a good place to get drinks" he said as they waited for the bartender.

Sam smiled at him. "Jakes is fine. I haven't been here in a long time."

Right then Coleman came up to them. "What can I get for you" he turned and looked at Sam and smiled. "Sammi where have you been. Haven't seen you around lately. I sure did miss your beauty around here" he said trying to charm her.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I missed you to Coleman. But you know I have been busy with the show and being in the hospital. But i am now here so give me a beer" she said.

"Make that Two" Ian said. he turned to Sam. "Lets get a table" he said. Sam followed him over to the cleanest table and sat down when Coleman brought over their drinks. Sam back was to the door so she couldn't see people come in. "Well I would never picture you to be a woman to hang out in a place like this" Ian said before taking a drink.

Sam took a drink and gave him a look. "Whats that suppose to mean? Just because I am on TV means I wouldn't be caught in a place like this because i am to good for this place?" she asked him.

Ian sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. This just seems like a someone of your beauty shouldn't be hanging out" he said.

Sam gave him a small smile. "Well i wasn't the most upstanding citizen before i got into the showbiz. I spent some time here drowning my problems" she said.

Ian smiled at her as he took a drink. They started talking about everything about each other getting to know each other. They were both on their 3rd beer. Sam hadn't noticed the people that came in and out or the ones that were staying. Not until someone walked up to them. "Sam, Samantha Mccall?" asked the woman in a unsure voice.

Sam looked up at the woman and eyes grew wide. "Oh My God. Claudia. What are you doing here in Port Charles?" Asked Sam as she got up and hugged her.

Claudia hugged Sam back and looked at Ian then turned back to Sam. "I am here on business. What about you I didn't know you were in Port Charles now" Claudia said.

Sam sat down and took a drink. "I actully live here now. Are you in town long?" she asked.

"Ya i'll be around for awhile. If your not busy tomorrow night how about dinner at Metro-court" she offered.

Sam smiled. "That be great. How about seven" Sam said.

"Ya that good see you tomorrow night. Bye" Claudia said as she left Jakes.

Sam turned to Ian and smiled. "Sorry about that." she said.

Ian returned with a smile. "It was ok. I can tell you guys haven't talked in awhile. How about we leave its getting late and I have a early shift at the hospital"

He helped Sam up. "Ya that sounds good. lets go" Sam said as they headed out of Jakes.

Ian walked Sam back up to her apartment where they were standing out in the hall. "I had a good night Ian" Sam said. Turning and looking at him.

Ian smiled at her. "I did too. We should do it again soon" he said.

Sam returned the smile. "I would love that" she said.

Before she knew it He was kissing her goodnight. Sam didn't fight him but got a little into it. Finally they broke when they needed air. "Goodnight Sam"

"Night Ian" Sam said as she turned and went into her apartment. Ian left when he heard her lock the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_! own nothing still._

**Chapter 3**

The next day Sam did all to try and forget her date with Ian. It wasn't that she didn't have a nice time its just something about him that sent her alerts on high. Plus that kiss grosses her out whenever she things about it. So since the first time since she is out of the hospital Sam decided to go back to work.

Sam was walking back to her apartment in her own head not paying attention where she was going when she ran right smack dab into someone. "Oh my God. I am so Sorry. I really should pay attention to where i am going" Sam said as she finally looked up into the man's eyes that was holding onto her waist keeping her from falling over on the impact.

At a loss of words Sam quitely backed out of his arms. It was all but comfortable. "I was ok. Its not the first time you have done that to me" he said.

Sam smiled. "Well at less everytime i do that I run into you Jason. This is what i get for thinking while i walk. I just don't realize what is going on around me" she said.

Jason laughed. "Sam you never notice whats going on around you"

Sam hit him. "Is the Jason Morgan cracking Jokes or is it just my brain on overload?" she asked him.

Jason Smiled then turned serious face on her. "Brain on overload..." Sam rolled her eyes making Jason chuckle. "What has you so deep in thought?" he asked. Hoping he could help if she was in trouble.

Sam sighed. "Well about alot of things really. You really don't have time to listen to it" she said.

"Try me" Jason said pointing to a bench for them to sit down.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" she said as she sat down.

Jason followed suit. "I won't." he said with humor in his voice.

After a few minutes of silence. "Well today was my first day back at work and it didn't go exactly well because im still in pain every once in awhile. Which means i am still on meds. Which means I can't do much as stunts on the show. So we sat down and discuss that im leaving the show. I'll find someone to take over my hosting duties. So since in a way i will be jobless. I have no clue what I am going to do now. Yes i have money from the show that I saved up but alot of it is going towards my hospital bills because apparently the insurance won't cover it now. So once that money goes away which won't take long with my rent is so high. I will be broke once again. Its like i am coming full circle again and i am about to start all over like when i arrived here. Especially after last night" Sam said shivers went down her body just thinking about the date.

Jason made a note in his head about what Sam just said. "What happened last night?" he asked noticing the unease about her.

Sam made a face. "I had a date"

Jason smiled. "That was bad because?"

Sam laughed. "It was at Jakes. First time in a really really long time i'd been there. Haven't been there since before i started working on the show... Plus my date kinda has this thing about him that sends my gaurd up in away. Like telling me that he is a dangerous man and I shouldn't be around him. But thats not who or what he does. I am just confused about him."

Jason nodded. "Who was it?" Curiousity was getting the best of him.

Sam sighed. "Ian Devilin. He is a doctor at General Hopsital. Thats how we met. He was one of the doctors that helped Patrick operate on my hip"

"why do you think he is dangerous?" asked Jason. He'd have Spinelli look up this Ian Devilin.

"Well its that kinda alert i had when i started seeing Sonny. I get the alert when I am around guys in the "Business" but Ian is a well repected doctor. So i just don't know. Maybe i am just losing my touch" she said.

"Sam trust your gut feeling. Its never been wrong for you before. I'll have Spinelli look him up. So what else is there?" he asked.

"Well thats about it. I mean most everything else is going ok. I mean me and Alexis are doing great. Lucky and I are slowly making that friendship work again but it is still hard since it was a relationship not that long ago. I am also adjusting to not being angry anymore and being about to have talks like this with you again. And not have Elizabeth shooting daggers at me when I walk into a room. Its just so much overload in just not that long of time..Shit" Sam said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"I am going to be late. I have a dinner date at the metrocourt with a friend that came into town... I got to go... Sorry Jason. Maybe next time you can unload on me... Thanks. Take care" Sam said getting up and left. Jason just sat there before he left to go take care of a few things.

**XXXXXX**

Sam walked into the Metrocourt a few minutes late. She was happy that Claudia was running late as well and hadn't shown up yet. Sam was sitting at the bar when she heard the elevator go off and Claudia stepped of looking amazing. Sam shook her head as she stood up. "Your choice in outfits has not changed in years always tight red or tight black dresses that leaves little to the imagination."

Claudia laughed. "Unlike your wardrobe. Which has changed alot." She said as she and Sam hugged and walked over to the table that the waiter so them to.

Sam smiled. "Ya well thats what happens when you become a host of a show. You get the clothes you wear... If not i'd still be in jeans and a tank top"

as they ate dinner they laughed and caught up. Both lost to the world around them as they talked more then eat there actully dinner.

**XXXXXX**

Jason had shown up at the hotel to meet with Carly. She needed to talk to him about something so of course he came over here quickly. Completely forgetting Sam was there. Jason had found Carly at the bar. "What is it Carly?" he asked. Annoyed that Carly was in another Carly problem.

"Don't get that tone with me Jason. For once it isn't about me its about Sam and possible what she could be doing to hurt you or Sonny" Carly said. She called him over here once she saw that Sam was dining with.

"Why would you say Sam is out to hurt me or Sonny" completely confused.

"Look for yourself" Carly said and point to the table Sam was at.

Jason turned around and looked and couldn't believe who she was eatting with. "When we talked earlier she said it was dinner with a friend that came into town. But she didn't say who... " Jason was confused as to how they knew each other.

Carly glared at them. "Since when are you guys on talking terms?" she said.

"Carly. Me and Sam are good again. We are trying to get to that friend stage again" he said.

"Well i don't know how well its working if she is friends with people like that" Carly asked basicly to herself. Jason was already on his way to the table.

**XXXXXX**

Sam looked up just as Jason got to the table. "Jason what are you doing here?" she asked shocked to see him.

"I was here to see Carly when she pointed out who you were dining with Sam. Do you know who she is?" he asked her looking at Claudia.

"Of course I do Jason. I only grew up with her and visited her in Italy. Why do you care?" she asked.

"Because he is a rival of my fathers Sam" Claudia said. She smiled at Jason. "Hello Jason"

"Wait you guys know each other..." Sam said shaking her head.

"Turns out this is the daughter of the one and only Anthony Zaccurra" Jason said.

Sam face grew in shock. "wow i never made the connection... Umm well thanks for the update Jason. Well talk later. If you don't mine i'd like to finish my dinner with my friend" sam said dismissing Jason. She just couldn't deal with this right now.

Jason left knowing that he couldn't change her mind but he would talk to her about his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Things had been going good Sam would hang out with Lucky, Elizabeth and sometimes Jason. But Sam had been getting a little tired of the way people are acting towards her. Yes everyone is nice but its like everyone was walking on egg shells around her. No one but Alexis had talked or asked questions about the drugs Sam were on. Also they were expecting her to screw up as well and Sam was getting sick of it. So in a way she started distancing herself from them.

With in the last few weeks she hardly saw or talked to anyone but Alexis. She had even been avoiding Ian. He was always calling trying to get another date but she didn't care to much in that. Cluadia had been busy so Sam didn't see her except at their weekly dinner date but slowly that was desolving as well.

Sam sat down on the edge of the docs her heels next to her as her feet danagled over the edge. She sighed as she watched the boats go by wishing she was on one. Which was why she took up the job offers of Nikolas and was leaving town tomorrow morning. She was going to go to Greece. Sam was happy about this she needed the time away.

She had already said bye to her mother and sisters and she was going to go say bye to Lucky. Sighing Sam got up and gasped as she was startled by the person standing there. "God Jason let a girl know when your there... Geez besides how long have you been standing there i never heard you" she said as her breathing returned to normal.

Jason chuckled. "I was calling your name for a couple mintues Sam. But i guess you were into your own thoughts. What has you so serious?" he asked.

Sam sighed as she balanced putting her shoes back on. "i was just thinking about the last few months. I was actully on my way to tell Lucky bye" Sam said as she finished putting her shoes on.

"You going somewhere?" he asked hurt she wasn't going to tell him and sad that he wouldn't see him.

Sam shifted a little under his gaze. "ya well as things have been going these last few months i figured it do me some good to get away for a while thats when Nikolas came to me so now im going to Greece on business and pleasure" she said with a smile.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked.

"2 months" she said quickly.

Jason's heart stopped Sam was going to be gone for 2 months he couldn't believe that. "Oh" was all he could manage to say from his shock.

"Ya well i must really be going got alot of packing to do. Take care Jason" she said.

"Have fun on the trip Sam. Stay Safe" he said after her as he walked her walk away. Not believing he wouldn't see her again for 2 months.

**XXXXXX**

Sam walked up to Lucky's house. He was still living in his family home even though a lot of the time it was just him. With out thinking she walked right in. "Hey Lucky. You know I just wanted to say goo... OH MY GOD" Sam screamed as she closed her eyes. "I am BLINDED" she held.

"SAM what are you doing here" Said a paniced Lucky now on the floor Naked.

"Well i was going to say goodbye before i left town but clearly you are busy" she said shielding her eyes.

"Its fine now Sam you can look" said the womans voice.

Sam stood there in shocked as who was talking to her. "I am not to sure I want to see anything" Sam said her back to them.

Lucky sighed. "You said you were leaving where to and for how long?" he asked not getting up from the floor even though he put his boxers back on.

Sam slowly turned around opening one eye to make sure it was safe. "Well i needed to get away so Nikolas offered me this job and i leave for Greece tomorrow morning for 2 months so i thought i'd say bye." she said still in shock.

"2 months Sam by yourself in Greece." he said shocked.

"Ya Sam don't you think thats dangerous?" she asked.

Sam was still shocked she wasn't prepared for this. "well if it was dangerous i am sure that Nikolas wouldn't send me plus i need it maybe then all of you wouldn't be so wary of me then. Does jason know about this Elizabeth?" asked Sam pointing from lucky to her.

Elizabeth sighed. "Well of course not. We haven't really seen each other and well this just started again. Does Jason know your leaving?" she asked changing the subject.

"Ya he knows i ran into him on the docks on my way here. But i am going to go you guys have fun.. I got packing to do bye all." with that Sam left wanting to forget the image of Lucky and Elizabeth going at it. Sam was really happy about going now.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ya i know i didn't last long on the Elizabeth thing but come one in my defense it lasted longer than i expected since im a huge hater of her character... So hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

Sam had been landed for less then an hour and was already wondering what was going on back home. She had called Alexis letting her know she had reached the family compound ok and was settled in nicely. Sam was unpacking when there was a knock on her bedroom door. Thinking that it was one of the servants she opened the door but when she did opened the door she was shocked to see who was standing on the other side. "Jason what are you doing here?"

"I very well couldn't let you do this alone now could i? besides i needed some away time as well" he said hopeing Sam wouldn't throw him out.

Sam gave him a small smile. "You found out about Lucky and Elizabeth" Sam stated.

Jason nodded his head. "Ya she came to me and confessed she told me you saw them in the act and thought it be better to tell me before you did. But when i told her that i had no clue she was shocked that you didn't say something" said Jason.

Sam moved so he could enter her room and she went to finish unpacked. "Thats why i left. Everyone expecting me to screw people over. What part of what Robin tell you guys didn't you understand. My God. Her sleeping around on you was none of my business if she wants to go screw the whole town let her. DAMN. This is exactly why i left. You guys all of you have been walking around me for the last 2 months as if waiting for me to screw up. Don't you guys have your own lives instead of having to worry about mine all the damn time and what im up to" Sam Ranted.

Jason sat down on one of the chairs in her room and listened to her rant. Jason just smiled to himself as he listen to the rant turn into rambles.

"Besides its not like theres other people screwing up more then me. and that brings me back to how did you know exactly where i was because I know Alexis wouldn't tell you because frankly she isn't fond of you. Nikolas i mean i don't think he would. Or are you having me followed mister because if you are you can leave now" she said finally stopping and looking at Jason who was smirking. "WHAT" she let out frustrated.

Jason shook his head. "No one was following you Sam. I tracked you all on my own especially when i found out when your flight was leaving. I was trying to get to your place before you left but it was to late and seeing how you never answered my calls i just showed up. Plus you can't be in a foreign country alone. One thing hasn't changed is your rambling. And im sorry for the way i treated you. So i hope you let me stay for awhile" he added.

Sam smiled. "ya ok your only staying because i don't want to be all alone" she whinned. "i mean it be nice to be away but i was already thinking about back home and i would of gone crazy out here by myself for the next 2 months" Sam said as she finished unpacking.

**XXXXXX**

For the next to weeks Jason and Sam had hardly seen each other. Jason would see Sam at lunch and that was almost it. He would listen and hear her leave at 10 at night and not return till 2 or 3 in the morning and slept well into the afternoon. The rest of the time she was always out shopping and what not. Jason was finally tired of having anyone to talk to. So he silently waited for Sam to return to her room in her night out doing god knows what.

Jason sat in the chair in the corner of the room in the dark awaiting for her to return. By the soft glow of the clock on the nightstand it was getting close to 3 in the morning. Thats when he heard a car pull up. He waited hearing the car door shut. Jason adjusted in his seat. He was ready for her.

Right on cue Sam walked into her bedroom shutting the door. Not bothering to turn on the light she walked over to the bed and sat down. The moon light shined threw her window as she started taking off her shoes. Jason could tell that she had been wearing boots and was wearing all black. Jason slowly and quitely got up and walked over to the light switch turning it on. He look at Sam as she jumped and grabbed her chest. "My God Jason what the hell are you doing?" she asked completely baffled as to why he been sitting in her room.

Jason took in her look. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing tight black pants with a black long sleeve shirt on. He also made note of the pair of black gloves sticking out of her purse by the nightstand. "Well i was just a bit curious as to why you have been leaving at 10 and not returning till now... What the hell are you doing Sam? Robbing people" he asked her his voice sterned.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Its business Jason" she smiled at him. Using one of his old time lines she had heard a million times.

Jason followed his arms across his chest as he watched Sam took off her shirt showing she had a black tank top on underneath it. "Come on Sam don't use that on me. You are obviously doing something illegel and im just making sure your safe" he said concern in his voice.

Sam sighed and softened a bit. "Jason its not illegel till you get caught" she laughed at him. "Listen im being safe and so you don't have to worry about me. I wouldn't do anything to jeperdize my health and besides and old time rule of you and mine was never to talk about business and as frustrating as that is you just have to believe i know what im doing and staying safe" she said as she stood up and pulled the gun out from behind her back. Sam smirked as she saw the shock on Jason's face.

"My god Sam are you in the mob?" he asked hoping she wouldn't answer with the yes.

Sam walked towards her closet and laughed. "Jason thats what you do... I simply must have it on me in order to make sure things don't go wrong in my favor" she said her voice distant as she started changin in the closet.

Jason couldn't help but wonder if her body looked like it did when they were together as he waited out in her room for her to change. Jason shook his head not wanting to think things like that about her. "Really Sam your being safe right?" he asked.

Sam walked out in a pair of sweat pants and still had the tank top on. "As safe as you are everytime you left. Why do you even care Jason?" she asked as she stood infront of him.

Jason took hin a breath being this close was hard for him. His desire for her at its all time high since its been nearly a year since he last touched her. "Because Sam we might not be together but I care about you and what happens to you. I don't know what i do if i'd loss you" he said. Shocked by his own words.

Sam stood there for a minute letting what he said sink in. "You care about me?" she asked.

Jason looked into her eyes. "yes" he whispered to her.

Sam stared into his deep blue eyes. "How much do you care about me? Like a friend care or so much more?" she asked not sure what she really wanted to hear.

He didn't need to think about his answer because he had truely missed her."So much more Sam" he said.

Sam's heart skipped a beat at his word and before she knew it she was standing in his arms with her arms around his neck body pressed to his in a smoldering long over due kiss. Sam sighed as she felt his lips on her. Glad to have them on hers once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Over the next month the sexual tension between Jason and Sam was horrible. They had been spending more time together but they never acted on their sexual desires they both had for one another. They would share kisses here or there but nothing lead to more. Jason was getting restless. Sam was out "working" again and he knew it was dangerous. It took everything in him not to go chasing after her. So he opted for a walk threw the town.

For it being so late at night the town was pretty lively. Over the last month he came to know that once it hit 10 pm everyone came out to party. Jason was walking down the streets when he saw shadows in an alley way. It was about 3 men and what looked like a small woman. The more the looked the more he noticed it was Sam.

He then saw her take off and then gun fire rung out. Not thinking about it twice he took off after them. He was a little relieved to see they missed Sam because she just picked up speed. Deciding to cut her off up ahead he ran around and could see her running straight for him. As she came forward he hide and snaked out an arm pulling her to him in the darken door way to some club behind him.

Sam gave a small scream as she felt the hand go around her and over her mouth. Afraid it was one of the men she looked up and noticed the bluest of blue eyes she had ever seen and instantly her body relaxed. She took his hand off her mouth. "What are you doing here?" she asked quitely.

"Saving your ass... Shhh" he said as he heard the men coming. He couldn't help but feel aroused as Sam stared up at him. She was pinned against the wall his body reacting to hers. The warmth feeding his body.

They stayed quite as they listen to the men fight about what to do. "Where is that little bitch. She had those jewels we are dead if we don't get them" they said.

Jason glared at her and she gave him an innocent smile and shrugged. "She couldn't of gone far come on" the said.

Their foot steps were coming towards Jason and Sam. So without thinking Jason captured Sam lips with is own. Hoping the men would keep going and not find out the woman he was kissign was the one they were after.

After a few minutes they pulled away. "I think there gone" sam said in a ragged voice.

Jason moved out and looked to find they were in the clear. "Care to tell me what that was about?" he asked his voice smoother then he felt.

Sam smiled grabbing his hand as she lead him down the alley. "Nope lets just say i finished work early and we can go home now" she said smiling at him. Sam was dragging him back to the house. She was having a bunch of different emotions swirling around her. Jason didn't stop her from dragging him off towards the Cassidine house.

When they got home Sam turned and looked at him dropping a small velvet bag on the table. "Those the jewels you stole?" he asked looking into her deep brown eyes.

Sam smiled. "I didn't steal i just took back what was the Cassidines first"

Jason shook his head and chuckled. Steping closer to her. "If thats they way you see it then i guess i can't argue that logic" he said.

Sam's breath caught as she felt his body so close to hers. But was glad that her voice came out normal. "Nope thats the best logic i ever came up with. Now we can go back home to our families and friends" she said.

Jason closed the last distance between them. "Not if i can stop it" he said as his lips closed over hers again.

The kiss was gently but demanding and quickly turned to the hot passion that was always between them. While kissing her Jason was walking her backwards towards the room he was staying. The door was open so he didn't have to do much but shut the door. His lips moved down her cheek to her neck. His hand pulling at the hem of her tanktop. Sam stepped back letting jason remove it and his own shirt.

Sam's hands roamed over his chest. His muscles spasing around her finger nails as her hands found the top of his jeans. She quickly moved them town with his boxers. Jason's large hands cupped her breast over her bra and gently massaged it as he pulled the other one out and softly sucked on it. while removing it completely and giving the other breast the equal attention he gave the ot her ones he backed her up onto the bed.

Jason stood infront of sam as she stared up at him. He was completely naked and thought it wasn't fair Sam wasn't. So as quickly has he could he finished undressed her and joined her on the bed. Jason looked down in her eyes as he grabbed her hands lacing their fingers together and positioned himself between her legs.

Both giving a sigh as Jason entered her and kissed her lips softly. Both reeling in the fact that they were finally together again. It being so long since they were this close together. Jason slowly started moving in and out of Sam her hands pinned abover her head. Her legs wrapped around Jason's waist as she met him thrust for thrust.

Small moans escaped sam as she loved the feeling of Jason moving in and out of her. He was picking up pace and her moans were growing louder. Jason kissed her lips feverishly as he felt them both reach their climax. Jason kissed her shoulder as he pulled out of her and rested next to her. pulling her into his arms as the spooned.

He nozzled her neck and placed kissed along it. "I love you Sam" he whipered in her ear.

Sam smiled and welcomed the chill she got from him saying those words again. She looked behind her into his eyes. "I love you to Jason" she said kissing his lips lovingly.

THey both laid there completely content to finally be where they both wanted to be for so long. I love and in eachother arms once again.

**The end...**


End file.
